


Karma

by JustAnotherMC



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMC/pseuds/JustAnotherMC
Summary: I just finished watching the Fruits Basket anime again and I always get so mad at the way Tohru is treated by her Aunt and Uncle. I always relished the day they found out that Tohru had married into such a rich family, since that's all they seemed to care about. So I wrote this to kinda knock them down a few pegs.*DISCLAIMER* I do not own any of the Fruits Basket characters





	Karma

Tohru was holding Kyo's hand with nothing but pure bliss on her face. She was so spaced out that Kyo had to keep her from running into everything. "Earth to Tohru. If you don't pay attention you're going to run into someone." His voice made Tohru come to her senses and she gave him a nervous smile.

"Sorry. It's just that holding your hand makes me feel so happy. But your right I need to stay alert. I mean what if someone grabbed my purse and you tried to chase him. Then you got hurt. I'd never," Kyo cut her off with a light chop to the head.

"As if some mugger could hurt me. And you know you don't have to worry about stuff like that when I'm around. Just be careful spacing out. I can keep you from running into objects but I can't control people." He smiled at her and kissed her hand. Tohru blushed but smiled back. "And I suppose as long as you hold my hand you can space out as much as you want." Tohru giggled and Kyo felt his heart pound. He could listen to that laugh all day and never get tired of it. That laugh had brought him so much joy over the years and he would do anything to hear it. Tohru was about to say something until her attention was caught by a new voice. She looked to the owner and saw her grandfather.

"Grandfather?" She sounded almost unsure that it was him. It had been almost two years since she had last seen him, and he had changed so much. His frame was definitely more thin now and he looked more hunched over. As they got closer Tohru noticed that his eyes were sunken in, but she was still happy to see him nonetheless. "It is you Grandfather!" He smiled kindly at her as she gave him a hug. "I've missed you so much Grandfather. I'm sorry I haven't been to visit. I wish I had an excuse but I don't." Kyo watched as a look of guilt showed on her face. He felt bad because it wasn't Tohru's fault that the Sohma family was so big. In the last two years they attended so many weddings and other gatherings that they needed a break themselves. So they went on a year long trip and that's when Kyo proposed. Hell they had only been back two weeks and their house constantly had guest over.

"Nonsense dear. I got all the postcards you sent me and you still call. All I care is that you are happy and living your life how you want to." He sat down on a nearby bench and Tohru sat down next to him. "So I see you're engaged now. Congratulations." Tohru smiled and was beyond happy that her grandfather approved.

"Oh yes! Kyo proposed while we were on our trip to America. I didn't think he'd ever propose so I was really surprised." Kyo's jaw clenched at her unintentional teasing.

"Hey! What do you mean you didn't think I'd do it? I wanted to ask the day you got out of the hospital but that dumb dog told me I needed to wait!" Tohru's eyes were wide with shock but soon she just smiled and giggled. Just like that Kyo's anger level dropped instantly. Tohru's grandfather watched them in amusement. They reminded him so much of Tohru's parents and it brought him great joy.

"Tohru." Her attention shifted from Kyo and back to her grandfather.

"Yes Grandfather?" There was hint of sadness in his eyes as he grabbed Tohru's hand.

"I want you and Kyo to come over for dinner. Will tonight work?" Both Tohru and Kyo were shocked. 

"Oh we were supposed to have dinner with Shigure and Yuki," Kyo cut in. He wasn't about to let his family keep her from her last family member.

"They'll survive without us. We'll go to your family's house for a change." He seemed so indifferent about it but Tohru knew better. She knew that Kyo loved being with Yuki and the others, even if he wouldn't admit it. Tohru was lost in her thoughts that she didn't even hear her grandfather say he was leaving.

"Well then I'll see you both tonight." He waved them off before taking his leave. Tohru was now in a frantic mood.

"Kyo are you sure it's ok to cancel dinner at the house so last minute? I mean what if Shigure had something important to talk about. Or what if Yuki and Machi will be disappointed. She said she couldn't wait to see us again. What if all the take out places close and they don't get to eat?" Kyo bent down and planted a kiss on her lips which made her go silent.

"Stop worrying alright. It's not fair that you spend so much time away from your family just to see mine. So just stop worrying and be happy that you get to see them while they're still here." Tohru knew that he was right but she still felt bad. "Let's go home now while we still have some peace to ourselves." She smiled at him and held onto his arm as they walked back.

Later that night Tohru rang the bell at her grandfather's home with Kyo holding her hand. She didn't know why she was so nervous. Her aunt and uncle never seemed to like her so maybe that was why. When her grandfather answered the door he did nothing but smile. "Welcome you two. Thank you both for coming. Please come in." As they took their shoes off Tohru looked around and felt nostalgic. It seemed like like just yesterday Yuki and Kyo had came to bring her back home. All of that was so long ago but it still felt fresh in her heart. "Is something the matter Tohru?" She snapped back to the present and smiled.

"Oh yes. It's just been a while since I've been here. Guess I got a little nostalgic." She laughed but Kyo knew exactly what she meant because he had been thinking the same thing. For him this is where it all started. The day she moved back in with her grandfather was the day he realized he couldn't live without her, none of them could. "Where is everyone else at?" Tohru asked somewhat surprised.

"Oh they decided to eat out tonight so they'll probably be back around the time we finish our meal."

"Oh I hope they didn't do it just to avoid me." Her grandfather just waved her off and walked into the kitchen.

"Nonsense dear. They do this often so I normally eat alone anyway." Tohru felt sad to hear that and it made her feel even more guilty for not being able to visit more. "I honestly don't know why they still live here. They're hardly ever home so I might as well live alone."

"Oh don't say that Grandfather. I'm sure they love living with you." Tohru watched as her grandfather slowly chopped an onion. Then an idea struck her. She walked over and put on a spare apron. "Let me cook dinner, to make up for not visiting. It will be just like old times." Her grandfather smiled at her and handed over the knife.

"Thank you Tohru. I'll go and keep Kyo company." She nodded and set to work. Her grandfather left the kitchen and found Kyo sitting in the living room. When Kyo noticed that Tohru wasn't with him he let out a sigh.

"Let me guess. She asked if she could help by making dinner instead of you." The grandfather nodded and Kyo rolled his eyes. "I swear that girl is going to kill herself by being helpful." It annoyed him to pieces that always wanted to help people but it was also what he loved most about her. 

"That's our Tohru for you." The grandfather chuckled and Kyo smiled. They sat and talked while Tohru made dinner and Kyo was more than amused by the stories of young Tohru. He knew she was spacy and a little dumb but he never imagined she was worse as a child. When Tohru came to get them for dinner she found Kyo laughing so hard that he was holding his sides. He saw her standing in the door and his laughter only intensified.

"Tohru I never knew you were so dumb as a child. Man and I thought Haru was an idiot." Tohru didn't really know what to say but she was glad to see Kyo so happy.

"Yeah I had a real problem spacing out as a kid. But um dinner is done if you two are ready to eat." She smiled at them and they both nodded. Dinner was good which was to expected of Tohru's cooking. Talking and laughing with her grandfather had made her realized how much she missed him. After dinner Kyo insisted on washing the dishes so that Tohru could catch up with her grandfather. Tohru felt a little bit of guilt but she knew that Kyo was just trying to be nice. "Thank you Grandfather for inviting us over. It feels so nice to see you again, almost like I never left."

"I'm glad you feel that way Tohru. I have missed you too and I'm more than proud of the woman you've become. I know your parents would feel the same way." Tohru smiled at his words and they made her heart happy.

"Thank you Grandfather that really means a lot to me. I just know that my mom would of loved Kyo and all the other Sohmas. That's why I know she's watching over all of us with my dad." This was something that Tohru had believed since the day her mom died. 

"Tohru I," Her grandfather was cut off by the sounds of other people coming in the house.

"Dad we're back." Tohru's aunt had walked into the living room and was surprised to see her sitting there. "Oh hello Tohru. I didn't expect you to be here." The rest of the family came in and were also surprised. 

"Are you here alone? Did that boyfriend of yours finally dump you?" Her uncle's questions were curious but also laced with amusement.

"No not at all. In fact he's," Tohru was about to explain when Kyo cut her off.

"I'm standing right behind you. Now could you move? You're blocking the doorway." Tohru's uncle was surprised by Kyo's presence. He didn't even hear him approach. When he didn't move Kyo pushed past him. Kyo kissed the top of Tohru's head as he sat down next to her, totally oblivious to the glares of her aunt and uncle. "So what have you two been talking about?" Kyo asked, as if forgetting everything that happened. This was his way of dealing with his temper. He just ignored what made him angry so that he didn't lose his cool. 

"Oh I was telling Grandfather about our trip and he wanted to know more about how you proposed." Tohru beamed at him and Kyo blushed a little. It was then that Tohru's aunt finally noticed the ring on her finger. It was modest enough but still pricey. 

"Tohru, do you really plan to marry him?" Her question seemed full of anger and disbelief. This was one of the boys she lived with while in high school. To her there was no way a good man would allow that so she believed Kyo would only bring shame to the family. "I'm sorry but if you do you'll be cut out of this family. I can not allow your poor decisions to reflect poorly on my son. He's about to be promoted to detective. Marrying someone that you've been living with since high school would only tarnish his reputation." Her words were smug and this gave her husband the confidence to join in.

"I bet you're only marrying him because you got knocked up. Are you even sure it's his?" Kyo slammed his fist on the and would of flown across the room if Tohru hadn't been holding his arm. He looked at her and saw the sadness on her face, but she still smiled at him. She was asking him not to fight because despite the mean words this was still her family. Kyo growled in frustration but sat back down. Tohru knew she had to defend herself but before she could her grandfather spoke.

"You two really should ask more questions before shaming poor Tohru." The look of confusion on their faces only seemed to amuse Tohru's grandfather. "Do either of you even know what Kyo's last name is?" Tohru's uncle looked at his wife completely stumped but she had no answer. "It's Sohma. Kyo is an important member of the Sohma family and Tohru is even close to the head of the family. They go to the main house every friday with the inner circle of the family. But of course neither of you would know this since you look down on Tohru." The faces of Tohru's aunt and uncle had lost all color. Kyo had nothing but a smug smile on his face finally happy that someone knocked them down a peg. 

"Father do you really expect me to believe that this rude child comes from the Sohma family?" Tohru's aunt pointed her finger at Kyo and scoffed. "He hardly carries himself like he's from such a prominent family."

"Oh no but it's true! Kyo owns the dojo that all the Sohma's train with. He works very hard to train with all the other Sohmas. So please don't misjudge him." Tohru wasn't really one to speak out but she couldn't stand people attacking Kyo. He had enough of that in his life and she didn't want him to have to deal with that anymore. "I love Kyo with all my heart along with all the other Sohma's I met. I don't want to feel like I have to choose so please don't make me." Tears were welling in her eyes. She never wanted to cause a rift in her family. Kyo saw how upset she was and he could feel the anger bubbling in his chest. He held Tohru's hand and this seemed to bring her some comfort. Her aunt and uncle had fallen silent again and the guilt clearly shown on their faces.

"Tohru I want you and Kyo to take this and read it over. It pertains to my will, power of attorney, and my wedding gift." Tohru took the folder that her grandfather was handing her in shock. "After you read it I'll come over and pay you a visit. My daughter and company have more than proven that they don't have the compassion to handle what's in there."

"Wait Father. Does this mean that you're naming Tohru your executor instead of me." Tohru's grandfather didn't say anything and this only seemed to enrage her aunt even more. "She's just a child! How can you expect her to," Kyo cut her off.

"Thanks Gramps. We'll give you a call once we read over it." Kyo stood up and pulled Tohru up with him. "We'll go ahead and leave since it's getting so noisy. Call us if you need anything." He held on to Tohru's hand as he pulled her through the house. Once they were out the door the yelling began. "Just as I thought. Damn why do they have to be so noisy?" Tohru was still in shock by everything that had happened. Her grandfather wanted her to take over his will and it made her head spin.

"Kyo is Grandfather alright? I mean why would he give me this if he was in good health?" She could feel tears forming in her eyes as Kyo wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't even think like that. He probably just realized that you were the best person for the job. Just don't think about it, ok?" He wiped away the tears in her eyes and kissed her forehead. "How about we go home how and relax. We can read this stuff tomorrow." A blush crept across Tohru's face and it made Kyo smile. He put his arm around her and they walked home in the total warmth of each other.


End file.
